I Remember You
by a.jospehine
Summary: Damon, Stefan, and Elena are on a search for Klaus but instead come face-to-face with a blast from the past. 1987 to be exact. Please review :) Rated T just to be safe.


**-Soo here's the deal. I have spent countless hours watching and re-watching ALL seasons of the Vampire Diaries and I pretty well have my facts straight so you can expect accurate characters. I read the books before the series was on TV so I have those facts to. I only have the first chapter so far so if this goes well I will continue the story. I have lots of ideas in the ole noggin. Enjoy and please give me your feedback :) -**

**Chapter 1**

**"Vampire." Damon Salvatore motioned to the empty blood bag on the counter top. **

**His brother, Stefan, nodded in agreement. They had come into this abandoned house in search of Klaus but so far were not having any luck. The blood bag was the first sign of any life. **

**"Let's just keep looking." Elena Gilbert ordered.**

** Damon and Stefan exchanged looks and kept moving through the kitchen. Elena was the most recent object of the Salvatore's affections. She had gone back and forth between the two before finally settling back with her original choice, Stefan. Human Elena had been great; vampire Elena was a different story. **

**"I'll check this side, you and Elena check the other." Damon motioned to one direction down the hallway before walking that way. He opened the first door he came to; closet. The next; a bathroom. The last door on his end of the hallway was cracked open slightly. Damon approached it cautiously, using his vampire hearing to listen for danger. The only thing he could hear was a soft heartbeat accompanied by soft breathing. He pushed the door open slowly and found himself looking into a large bedroom. The walls were a light purple with white trim. A large canopy bed sat in the center of the room against a wall. A window on another wall shone light beams right onto the part of the bed that caught Damon's attention right away. A girl lay on the bed clearly unconscious. She wore a lacey white dress that matched the canopy of the bed that hung around her. She was slim and had long legs stretched out awkwardly on the bed. Her face was covered by fiery red hair that hung in loose curls. **

**"Um…yeah. Stefan?" **

**With Damon's words, his brother and Elena appeared in the doorway. They both took in the sight of the room and the girl. Damon walked closer to her, searching for bite marks on her neck. He found none. His eyes traveled to her wrists looking for a lapis bracelet but instead settled on the tiny lapis lazuli ring on her right ring finger. **

**"Well, we found our vampire. What should we do with her?" Stefan commented.**

**Damon reached for the ring on her finger, "We'll take her ring and let the sun have her."**

**Damon was about to slip the ring off of her finger when he froze. There was something familiar about the swirling pattern of the ring that came up to hold the tiny blue stone. **

**"Stefan, come her." Stefan came up next to his brother, leaving Elena in the doorway, "Does this look familiar to you, brother?" Damon asked.**

**Stefan stared at the ring in confusion trying to place it. His eye brows shot up in realization. **

**"Do you know who she is?" Damon questioned, looking at his brother rather than the small vampire girl on the bed. **

**Stefan reached forward, brushing the red hair from the girls face.**

**"Scarlett." He confirmed to his brother. **

**"Who is Scarlett?" Elena asked from the doorway. **

**Both brothers turned towards her and reminisced.**

_MysticFalls, 1987_

_The metallic clink of heels against cobblestone echoed through the silence in the alley way. Damon and Stefan waited silently in the shadows, watching the girl (their prey) move down the pathway. The girl whirled around with wide blue eyes just as Damon whirled past her with his lightning speed. Stefan repeated the action on the other side of her, causing her to spin back around. She turned to run and Damon appeared in front of her, causing a gasp to escape her lips. She turned the other way and Stefan blocked her path. The girl closed her eyes for a moment. Once she opened them she smiled, showing fangs and red eyes, the trade marks of vampires. She spun, her arms flying out and throwing Stefan and Damon into opposites walls on the side of the alley. _

_"Don't mess with a vampire twice your age." She teased with a soft and purely feminine voice. _

**MysticFalls, Present**

**"We were surprised, to say the least. Her name was Scarlett. Over the next year she taught us how to snatch eat and erase. I have to admit I was starting to fall for her and forget all about Katherine. But towards the end of the year she disappeared, didn't even say goodbye. Soon after she left MysticFalls, so did I." Damon explained to Elena. **

**Elena looked at the girl lying on the bed and smiled. **

**"Wow. A girl that made Damon Salvatore forget about Katherine. I like her already." Elena teased. **

**"Go call Rebecca. We need a new lead on Klaus." Damon said before Stefan and Elena left the room. **

**Damon walked over to the bed and sat on the edge next to Scarlett. He put his arm under her head and pulled her up. He bit into his free wrist and pressed it to her lips. **

**"Come on Scarlett. Time to wake up. You've got explaining to do." Damon mumbled as Scarlett's lips parted and she latched on to the open vein. Her blue eyes shot open and her hand grasped Damon's arm. She drank for a moment and then pulled away, looking at Damon in confusion. **

**"How did you…. What are you doing here?!" She snapped in shock, sitting up. **

**"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you back in MysticFalls?"**

**Scarlett looked down and bit her lip. Her eyes shot back up and locked with Damon's. **

**"Klaus." She mumbled.**

**"What do you mean Klaus?" **

**"When I disappeared in 1987...it wasn't by choice."**

_MysticFalls, 1987_

_Scarlett sat at a grand piano in a restaurant, playing her fingers across the keys in a classical piece. She wore a long, beaded, black dress that hugged her figure and draped across the piano bench and on the floor. Her fiery red hair was piled on top of her head in an elegant bun. This was how she was able to have a life in MysticFalls. By being entertainment at a restaurant for couples who wanted to dance the night away. _

_"I must say, the music matches the musician. Both beautiful and elegant." A thick British accent made Scarlett look up from the keys of the piano. _

_The man that stood in front of her gave her a mischievous smile before raising his glass to her and walking away. _

**MysticFalls, Present**

**Damon handed a blood bag to Scarlett who smiled weakly in appreciation. He took his seat back on the bed next to her and waited for her to continue. She drained the blood bag slowly before she spoke.**

**"That was the first time I saw Klaus. I knew he was trouble from the start I just didn't know he would come looking for me. And later that night, he did. I was supposed to meeting you and Stefan but I was late leaving."**

_MysticFalls, 1987_

_"Night Roger." Scarlett waved at the bar tender as she walked out of the restaurant. _

_It was late and the streets were empty. She pulled her coat on and her tip money fell from the pocket. She bent to pick it up but a pale hand beat her to it. She rose slowly, meeting the eyes of the man who had approached her earlier that night. He handed her the money and gave her a slow smile. _

_"Oh do I have plans for you." _

_Scarlett didn't have time to scream or even let her fangs show before he snapped her neck in one swift movement. He picked her up and walked down the dark streets with her in his arms. _

**MysticFalls, Present**

**"He took me to Chicago where he compelled me to stay with him and do his bidding until he told me otherwise. It was awful the amount of people he made me kill, torture, and maim. I'm not an evil person. I was never meant to be a vampire." Scarlett explained, looking down at her hands which lay in her lap. **

**"Then how did you get away?" Damon questioned.**

**"Honestly…. I don't know. I was with Elijah waiting for Klaus and then I blacked out. I don't remember anything until you woke me up her. Why would he bring me back to my home from back then?"**

**Damon sighed and shook his head, "I don't know. But we're going to find out."**


End file.
